


Nothing is impossible

by mervoxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis n'existe pas, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mervoxx/pseuds/mervoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn est un gars sans cœur, renfermé sur lui-même. Mais un jour, il prend conscience de la présence de Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is impossible

**Author's Note:**

> C'est le premier OS que je poste sur ce site, ça fait super longtemps que je l'ai écrit. J'espère que vous allez aimer!

New York, 07h16, lundi

 

 

« Je vais me marier. » 

Zayn recracha son jus d'orange, manquant de s'étouffer. Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée des classes après les vacances de la Toussaint. Le métis vivait à New York avec son père, Yasser Malik, un avocat assez réputé. Ils vivaient dans une maison comportant 2 étages avec le rez-de-chaussée. Une petite bâtisse assez jolie. Le pakistanais regarda son père après cette annonce. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-il faire ça alors que sa mère était décédée il n'y a pas longtemps ? Franchement ? Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne dit rien, prit son Eastpack et sortit, direction le lycée. Après quelques temps de marche et une clope terminée, il arriva devant la grille. Il y entra, les regards posés sur lui. Zayn était un des garçons des plus populaires et le plus beau de tout l'établissement. Il avait un charme incroyable et jouait avec. Il s'assit sur un banc, retrouvant Harry Styles, son coéquipier de toujours et Niall Horan, un de leurs amis. 

« On fait aujourd'hui les gars alors ? » demanda Harold, les regardant. Le métis haussa les épaules, déverrouillant son portable pour regarder l'heure.  
« On va pas sécher dès le premier jour quand même Harry, si ? » répondit Niall, rangeant son paquet de cigarettes. Ils commencèrent à parler. Zayn lui, s'en foutait. Il était autre part en ce moment, et ses amis l'avaient remarqué, mais ne disaient rien, de peur de se faire envoyer chier. Le pakistanais ne parlait à plus personne, il vivait seulement. Il faisait ce qu'on lui disait, ou pas parfois. Comme fumer, « travailler », écouter... Il n'avait pas l'envie. La perte de sa mère était encore une grande blessure dans son cœur, et il apprenait ce matin même que son père se mariait d'ici une quinzaine de jours. Il souffla, se leva, laissant Styles et Horan derrière, marchant vers le centre ville. Décidément, il allait sécher dès le premier jour.

Quelques jours plus tard, Zayn revint au lycée un peu plus énergique. Il se sentait bien, faisait des blagues à tout bout de champs. Un garçon que Zayn n'appréciait absolument pas était revenu en cours, suite à une maladie avait-il entendu dans les couloirs. Ils allaient lui faire la misère, Zayn et sa bande, il le savait déjà à l'avance. Ils l'attrapèrent dans un coin. Le pakistanais le regardait dans les yeux. Merde, c'est qu'il était magnifique. 

« Je... Je... J'ai..ri-rien.. Fais.. » articula le jeune homme. Zayn se recula, laissant ses amis faire ce qu'il fallait. Ils le frappaient, tous sur lui, ce qui était totalement injuste au passage. Zayn le savait, mais la justice était loin d'être une chose qu'il connaissait dans son milieu. Il était froid et distant par rapport à tout, n'ayant jamais rencontré son vrai amour, n'étant tombé amoureux qu'une fois ou deux peut être. Il savait que si il allait devenir ami avec Liam, il aurait pu se passer autre chose. Il n'était pas gay, non, il ne l'était pas ! Il s'approcha de Liam, poussant les autres. Il s'apprêtait à souffler quelques mots, sa main essuyant le sang qui coulait depuis sa veine blessée, mais n'eut pas eu la possibilité de le faire parce qu'un pion hurla « MALIK ! » dans le couloir. Ils se stoppèrent tous, courant à toute vitesse. Restait seulement Liam, Zayn. Et le début des problèmes. 

Zayn était assis dans le bureau, soupirant. Il n'avait rien fait cette fois, vraiment rien fait. Comme d'habitude. Il vit son père entrer dans la salle, accompagné d'une femme. Il se releva brusquement quand il vit qu'ils se tenaient la main. 

« Liam. » La femme se baissa près de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. QUOI ? Zayn écarquilla les yeux. Non, ça doit être une blague.  
« Papa, tu rigoles là. Pitié, dis moi que tu rigoles. C'est pas drôle. » Il riait de colère, regardant son père droit dans les yeux.  
« Tu vas te marier avec la mère de ce gars ? Mais tu rigoles ? Tu peux pas faire ça putain, ce gars c'est une merde ! » Il posa sa main sur son front, passant sa main sur son visage. Son père parlait, il ne l'écoutait même pas.  
« Je vais me marier, que ça te plaise ou non. Et Liam est loin d'être une merde comme tu le dis Zayn, la seule personne merdique ici c'est toi. Acceptes le décès et fermes là, sinon je sais très bien ce que je ferais de toi. T'as compris ça ou pas, Zayn Malik ? »  
Il prit son sac, et, d'une voix tranchante, fixant Liam dans les yeux, il dit :  
« Si tu te maries avec elle, je quitte la maison. » Il sortit de la salle, malgré les appels de son paternel. Il partit chez lui, fit une valise, prit son ordinateur, les chargeurs, des vêtements et déserta sa maison. C'était fini. Il allait rester chez Styles quelques temps. 

 

*** 

 

Zayn revenait chez lui à peu près trois semaines après. Son père l'avait forcé. Il entra, retrouvant la nouvelle femme de Yasser et son fils. Il soupira, s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
« Papa, tu pouvais pas me laisser là bas ? Pour mon bien putain. » Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, massant ses tempes.  
« C'est ici ta maison. Tu n'es pas venu au mariage, alors tâches de fermer ta gueule et de te faire petit à partir de maintenant. »  
« Je ne veux pas vivre AVEC LUI, vous ne comprenez pas ou quoi ? » Il regarda la mère de Liam un instant. « Je ne veux pas putain, tu peux te marier même avec la reine j'en ai rien à foutre, je ne veux pas ce gars chez moi. Je ne l'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas, y'a rien à dire. » lâcha Zayn, le regard à présent sur son père.  
« C'est aussi mon fils maintenant, alors tu vas t'entendre avec lui, Javadd. »  
Son père sortit avec sa belle mère, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Liam regardait Zayn sans rien dire. Il s'assit à côté de lui. Le pakistanais se releva de suite. « Tu me veux quoi ? » Il enleva sa veste et attendit une réponse. Liam ne disait rien, regardant le sol. Le pakistanais monta dans sa chambre, et s'allongea. Il s'endormit. Il avait besoin de sommeil. 

Quand il se réveilla, il sentit une présence dans ses bras. Une chaleur. Liam. Le métis arqua son sourcil. « Tu fais quoi ici ? » chuchota-t-il, encore endormi. Liam releva la tête, le regardant dans ses yeux noirs. « J'ai peur de dormir seul, votre maison est vraiment grande... Alors je suis venu ici. » Liam se redressa. « On peut pas être ami Zayn ? Ou se parler gentiment au lieu de s'insulter tout le temps ? » demanda le brun. Le pakistanais allait répondre oui, mais il se rappela de ce que disait Harry et Niall au sujet de Liam, qu'il était naze, une tapette, qu'il ne servait à rien... Il se redressa lui aussi, et pour seul réponse, il lui fit une bisou léger sur sa joue. Il se releva, s'étira, et le laissa dans le lit, marchant vers la salle de bain, en caleçon, baillant. Il avait besoin d'une douche, aussi. 

Les jours, les semaines défilaient comme ça, Zayn n'était plus méchant avec Liam. Il lui disait bonjour et ça s'arrêtait là, pour faire plaisir à son père avant tout, il faisait ça en fait. Il sortait, les soirées, les filles, le lycée, n'était quasiment jamais à la maison. Un jour d'hiver, il pleuvait des cordes. Il dut annuler tous ses projets avec ses potes, condamné à rester chez lui, avec Liam. Il s'installa devant le canapé, portant seulement un bas de pyjama, du popcorn dans sa main. Il allait regarder un film. Liam le rejoignit et s'assit près de lui, se blottit dans les bras de son ami sans lui demander. Ah oui, aussi, Zayn était gentil avec Liam, et attentionné. Il faisait gaffe à lui, le protégeait. Il dormait avec lui la nuit. Il tombait amoureux. Il s'en voulait, alors il le laissait, allant en soirée. Il comprenait qu'il était gay, qu'il aimait les hommes, un homme. Un certain Liam Payne. Le pakistanais enroula ses bras autour du corps chaud de son « demi-frère ». Ils regardèrent le film, en mangeant des chips et du pop corn. Ils rirent aussi quand Zayn renversa du coca sur lui. Il se releva et enleva son bas, Liam lui attrapa sa main.  
« Je peux te dire quelque chose ? » demanda le brun, rougissant.  
« Oui, évidemment. »  
« Tu.. Tu veux être.. » Il baissa les yeux. Zayn prit la parole à sa place.  
« Tu veux être mon petit copain, Liam ? » Liam le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses iris chocolatés brillants.  
« Moi ? » Il fit un « o » de sa bouche, puis se mordit ses lippes. Zayn le fixait lui aussi, son pouce caressant la main du jeune homme brun.  
« Oui.. Oui je le veux. » répondit-il au basané, les joues rouges et le corps tremblant. Zayn embrassa sa joue et le prit dans ses bras.  
« Tu m'attends ce soir ? On en parlera si tu veux. Je dois retrouver Niall. » Il lâcha sa main. Liam hocha la tête et s'assit après avoir mis un autre film. En fin de compte, il décida de suivre Zayn. Et il avait raison de le suivre. 

Zayn arriva sur le lieu du rendez vous, un banc dans un parc. Il salua Niall de la main, comme d'habitude, et s'assit.  
« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, regardant Zayn qui allumait une clope.  
« Il t'a dit oui ?  Tu vas le prendre pour un con ? » Le cœur de Liam se brisa un instant.  
« Niall, je.. » Il entendit un bruit sourd, et quelqu'un qui courrait.  
« Putain c'est lui. » Il se leva en vitesse, le poursuivant. « LIAM ! » hurla-t-il, l'attrapant enfin après quelques minutes de courses. Liam pleurait, se reculant.  
« Me touches pas ! » Il essuya ses larmes. « Je te déteste, je te hais, je te hais Zayn ! Je te déteste plus que tout au monde ! T'es un monstre ! T'allais me prendre pour un con c'est ça ? Mais je t'ai fais quoi de mal ? » Il le poussa, les gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur ses joues.  
« Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi. T'as compris ça ? » Il se retourna et partit, le laissant seul au milieu de la rue. 

Une fois que Zayn fut rentré, son père et Karen n'étaient pas à la maison. En ce moment, ils étaient plus à l'hôtel, et le pakistanais ignorait la raison. Il monta dans sa chambre, la trouvant vide. Il toqua à celle de Liam. « Dégages ! » entendit-il. Il soupira et entra tout de même dans la chambre du brun.  
« Écoutes moi. Laisse moi t'expliquer. » Il s'approcha de lui. Liam se redressa, les yeux rougies.  
« Laisses moi, dégages d'ici Zayn. Je veux plus te voir, tu comprends pas ça ? Putain, tu me saoules, en plus d'être un connard t'es con et tu comprends rien ! » Prends toi ça, pensa le métis. Il s'assit sur le lit.  
« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Lee. » Il le regarda, puis baissa les yeux.   
« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. T'as pas le droit. » Il remonta ses genoux contre son torse et regarda le pakistanais.  
« A la base, je devais te prendre pour un con. Vraiment, je devais te faire souffrir, c'était mon pari avec Niall. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme je le voyais. » Il s'allongea dans le lit après avoir enlevé ses chaussures.  
« Je veux pas t'écouter Zayn, sors de ma chambre. »  
« Je m'en bat les couilles. Je tombe amoureux de toi, voilà comment ça se passe. Et si je suis amoureux de toi, je peux pas te prendre pour un con parce que je t'aime. » Liam le regarda. Zayn fixait le plafond blanc, jouant avec ses cheveux noirs.  
« Arrêtes de me regarder comme si j'étais un tueur en série tu veux ? » Il soupira, attrapant son téléphone.  
« Ca me saoule, l'amour c'est compliqué. Et toi tu compliques les choses encore plus. Parce que tu as mal compris. Si je suis allé voir Niall c'est pas pour lui parler de mes plans pour te prendre pour un débile, c'est pour lui dire que j'abandonne. » Il s'approcha de lui, et passa son bras autour de sa taille.  
« On dort et on en parle demain bébé. » Il se blottit dans les bras de Liam, sa tête dans son cou.  
« Zayn... On peut en parler maintenant ?  Parce que moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi. Du parfait connard en personne. » Le basané rit doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un petit baiser, doux et léger. « Dans ce cas là, il n'y a pas de problèmes. » Il sourit de toutes ses dents, regardant Liam encore et encore.  
« Je t'aime, d'accord ? Je veux vivre avec toi. Pour toujours. Même si ça plait pas aux autres, je veux être avec toi. Je veux me marier avec toi, et avoir des enfants. Je veux tout faire avec toi. » Liam ferma les yeux, bercé par la respiration de son homme.  
« Moi aussi je veux tout ça. Je veux un petit garçon, un petit bébé. » Il rougissait, se mordillant les lèvres. Ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ayant décidé de vivre au jour le jour. 

 

New York, 9h05, samedi

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, toujours leur corps collés. Le père de Zayn débarqua dans la chambre, en silence.  
« Li... » dit l'homme, mais s'arrêta avant même la deuxième syllabe. Il sourit devant le spectacle, remettant la couverture sur eux. Il faisait assez froid, en effet. L'homme sortit. Il savait que Zayn allait succomber au charme de Liam. Le senior Malik laissa un mot à ses fils, et sortit, accompagné de Karen. Liam se réveilla quelques minutes après, à peu près une demi-heure. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement sur un Javadd endormi. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, doucement.  
« Bébé.. » Il embrassa ses lèvres chastement.  
« Bébé, faut se lever. » Zayn le serra encore plus contre lui.  
« Encore 5 minutes Lee. » souffla le basané, ses yeux fermés. Il respirait l'odeur de Liam.  
« Mon trésor, allez... J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. » Le métis se redressa directement, déclenchant le rire de son amoureux. Il embrassa son front.  
« J'attends. On va réaliser tes envies. » Il tira la langue, se mettant à califourchon sur lui.  
« Tu l'as déjà fait ? » Il le regarda dans les yeux. Les iris chocolatés de Liam brillaient de désir.  
« Non, jamais... J'ai peur Zayn. Je sais pas si je suis prêt. Je... Je te fais confiance, mais j'ai peur. Tu me comprends hein ? » Il baissa la tête. Le pakistanais embrassa ses cheveux.  
« Oui bébé, évidemment que je te comprends. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Quand tu seras prêt, on le fera. » Il sourit, relevant son beau visage d'ange. Liam posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
« Pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu es devenu un ange avec moi, Zayn ? » Ce dernier se mit debout, s'étirant. Il prit Liam contre lui, dans ses bras.  
« C'est l'amour qui me fait ça je pense... Je suis pas comme d'habitude, je sais pas... Je suis amoureux de toi. Ca doit être ça. » Liam embrassa sa nuque, caressant le tatouage de Zayn.  
« Douche ? » demanda-t-il, baissant le caleçon de Zayn pour dévoiler son érection. Il l'effleura, en faisant exprès. Zayn baissa à son tour le caleçon de Liam et caressa sa verge.  
« Douche. » répondit-il, mordillant le lobe de son oreille. 

 

L'amour peut changer quelqu'un, le métamorphoser, alors ne perdez jamais espoir. Rien n'est impossible.


End file.
